


nothing lasts forever (but sometimes you still wish it would)

by here_withoutyou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Happy moments - Freeform, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha deserves happiness, POV Natasha Romanov, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), happier times when everything was still okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_withoutyou/pseuds/here_withoutyou
Summary: Even trained assassins sometimes wish the good times could last forever.A glance into the little carefree moments that mean a lot to Natasha.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team
Kudos: 17





	nothing lasts forever (but sometimes you still wish it would)

**Author's Note:**

> Being comfortable and worry free is such a rare thing for Natasha, so I wanted to write about a time when she could be (at least for a bit) while living with the other Avengers.  
> I know it’s pretty short but it felt right to keep it brief.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think :)

Natasha Romanoff had never been one to get particularly attached to things. After all, nothing truly lasted forever, she knew that. Therefore she never really had settled down anywhere, had always been on edge and ready to move. Always ready to leave it all behind in an instant and go on the run again. 

But there was some part of her that felt so in place, so fulfilled, in her current situation that it wanted to forget the transience of the world for just a while. The part of her that easily settled into the rooms of the Stark Tower, which served as the new Avengers head quarters, and that got so comfortable in her current state that something inside her seemed to tumble into place. The part of her that never wanted to run anywhere ever again besides here, to this place. 

And then of course there were all those little moments that filled her with so much content and a satisfactory calmness that she sometimes doubted her life could ever feel or be any different ever again. 

The moments when the whole team was sitting around the dinner table after a mission, cracking jokes and laughing about something ridiculous that had happened that day, and it felt like the closest thing to a family, to a _home_ , that she had ever had. She would look around the room in those moments and just stop worrying for a while, just enjoying the presence of the people around her, soaking in the happiness. She would let herself get consumed in the endless banter with Clint or Steve, the subtle flirting with Bruce, the competitions in sarcasm she regularly had with Tony, and the eye rolls Maria and she shared every once in a while when the abundance of testosterone became too evident in their conversations. 

After all, she could always worry about it all just being temporary on another day. But for now, she would just allow herself to be happy. 

There were also the moments when she was sparing with one of her team members, mostly Steve or Clint. There was something comforting in knowing that, while they fought each other hard in the training room, they would always have each other’s backs out in the real battle, no matter what. 

She loved the mornings, too. When she got out of bed early, just before the sun came up, the day promising to be bright and sunny, and she went into the still quiet kitchen to get a coffee and gather her gear. Ready to complete another mission and take down another HYDRA base. She liked the consistency of it, the feeling of continuity and steadiness that she had never really had the privilege to experience before. 

Some of her favorites were the moments when she went to bed at night; feeling safe and secure, knowing that Steve was fast asleep in the room next to her, Clint was probably still up watching some movie, Bruce and Tony would pretty surely keep working on something in the lab all night, and Thor was sleeping and snoring peacefully on the floor above her. She never could fight the small smile from appearing on her face just before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, certain that she would still know where she belonged in the morning, at least for a little while. 

In those little moments she realized that, if she could, she would stay here. Trapped in the warmth and the happiness of it all, listening to the laughs of the people she cared about most in this world. 

She always ended up brushing off the thought quickly, tough, because in the end, she knew very well that things didn’t last forever. But these were the moments that made her wish that, just sometimes, they would.


End file.
